


Don't fool with fire if you don't want to get burned.

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: April Fools' Day, Conchell, M/M, Mitchell's had enough, Poor thing, Tratie, Travis dies, but the Stoll's take one prank too far, not really - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: It's April's fools day at Camp Half Blood and the Stolls are in their right element. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Nico is not...





	Don't fool with fire if you don't want to get burned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna leave a disclaimer here: if death triggers you, you probably shoudln't read this. No one really dies, they just think so for a while.
> 
> This one's written for Just_me who left this prompt in my inbox: Could you do one that takes place on April fools? With Conner pranking Mitchell and Travis pranking Katie?
> 
> Sorry it took so long. Life, right?

In hindsight, Mitchell should have known. He should have Gods-damned-known that he wasn’t safe, frick, Katie _had told_ him he wasn’t safe, but he refused to listen and he didn’t even realize what day it was until afterwards. It had been such an insanely busy few weeks leading up to it that Mitchell hadn’t even thought about it.

April fool’s day. The day his boyfriend lived and breathed for.

Mitchell had had a firm belief that Connor wouldn’t prank him on this day because he was his boyfriend and he loved him. However, that wasn’t how the Stoll’s worked. Katie knew this and had tried to warn him but he hadn’t listened. Mitchell knew this too, he really did, but he thought maybe just for once… And now the two of them weren’t speaking. At least Mitchell sure as frick wasn’t speaking to Connor. Okay, we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let’s skip back a little.

 

\-----------------------

 

Connor burst into the Aphrodite cabin one morning before Mitchell had even started contemplating getting out of bed. His hair was more of a mess than usual and he looked bewildered. A choir of angry voices shouted at him while Mitchell sat up. ‘You need to come with me!’ Connor said and grabbed his hand. ‘Like, right now.’

‘Connor, I’m in my pajamas. Can I at least change?’

‘Hurry! Meet me in my cabin. I have to…’ And with that he was off. Mitchell frowned when he left. He started getting dressed in the same clothes he had worn the day before, not something he would usually do but Connor had seemed desperate and Mitchell was worried about him.

When he got to the Hermes cabin it was in turmoil. Everyone was gathered around Travis’ bed where instead of a demigod there was… a potted plant. Mitchell wasn’t good on plant names but it had green leaves. ‘What is it?’ Mitchell asked when he stood next to his boyfriend.

‘We think… we think that’s Travis. He and Katie were fighting last night and when I woke up… Well, this was on his bed. Do you think she could have done it?’

‘I don’t know… Is it even possible?’

‘I don’t know!’ Connor exclaimed. ‘But… Travis isn’t here, is he?’

Mitchell grabbed his hand. ‘Okay, darling, okay, let’s go talk to Katie. Bring… your brother.’

Connor picked up the plant and the two of them walked to the Demeter cabin. Katie was outside, planting something in a flower bed with two younger kids helping her. She pointed at different plants and had them tell her the Latin names for them. When she saw Mitchell and Connor approach she frowned. ‘Hi guys. What are you doing here?’

‘You turned my brother into a plant!’ Connor yelled.

‘What?’

Mitchell put a hand on Connor’s arm to try and calm him down before he said something he’d regret later on. ‘Uhm… Connor and his siblings think that this is Travis.’

‘Katie, if this is some stupid prank because the two of you had a fight last night it’s not funny and you need to turn him back.’

Katie examined the plant and gently stroked one of the leaves. The filthier part of Mitchell’s mind was wondering if that particular leaf was one of Travis’ more sensitive body parts. Then he mentally chided himself for thinking about sex at a time like this. Katie looked apologetically at Connor. ‘I don’t even know how… Did I really do that?’ She looked confused, first at Connor then at her siblings. ‘I don’t even know how…’

‘Maybe this isn’t Katie, maybe this is her mother getting some kind of revenge on Travis because of their fight,’ Mitchell suggested.

Connor watched the plant for a while as if it could give him some answers. It didn’t, so he looked up at his boyfriend. ‘Maybe…’

‘That would make sense,’ Katie said. ‘Mom always was kind of petty.’ Connor nodded thoughtfully. ‘You know what, Katie continued, ‘I’m going to do some research and see what the deal could be and I’ll get back to you, okay?’

‘Okay,’ Connor said. ‘But what am I going to do in the meantime? I have an appointment outside of camp, I can’t very well bring a plant with me.’

‘I can watch him,’ Mitchell offered. ‘I don’t really have anywhere to be today except helping Nico and Will get ready a little later. I’m sure they won’t mind if plant-Travis tags along.’

‘You named him plant-Travis?’ Katie asked. Mitchell blushed and shrugged half-heartedly.

Connor beamed. ‘You would do that for me?’

‘Sure.’

 

\-------------------------

 

Nico looked quizzically at the plant Mitchell was carrying when he entered the Hades cabin.

‘What’s that?’

‘Uhm… It’s Travis.’

‘No, really, Mitch. Why are you carrying a plant around?’

‘Because it’s Travis. Look, according to Connor he and Katie had a huge fight last night and when the Hermes kids woke up this morning Travis wasn’t in his bed, this thing was.’

‘And they want you to believe that _that’s_ Travis?’

‘Well, yeah. What else am I supposed to do?’

‘I dunno Mitch,’ Will said. ‘Something feels kinda off today, don’t you think?’

‘Off?’

‘Yeah…’

Mitchell shrugged. He placed plant-Travis on Nico’s desk and cracked his fingers. ‘Well, off or not we still have to get you guys suited up for this big event of Hades’. Show me what you got.’

While Mitchell and Nico went through his wardrobe Will placed the clothes he had brought from his cabin on the bed. When they were both all dolled up (Mitchell had even managed to somewhat tame Will’s hair) Will grabbed Nico by the hand and started dancing with him, without music, in the middle of the Hades cabin. Will twirled Nico around and his hip bumped the plant. Mitchell screamed when it fell towards the floor. However, Nico caught it. Too bad he wasn’t that good with flowers. As soon as he touched poor plant-Travis it withered and died.

Mitchell was staring at the dead plant in Nico’s hands and Nico himself looked down at with his mouth opened. They stood like that for a long time, silent, while Nico stared down at plant-Travis. The now very much withered and dead plant-Travis. Finally, Nico unfroze and said: ‘Oops.’

Mitchell looked at him in shock. ‘You killed him! You killed Travis. Nico! Connor will never forgive me!’

Nico looked at him apologetically. ‘I’m sorry, Mitch.’

‘What the Hades am I supposed to do now?’

‘Don’t use my dad’s name as a curse word.’

Mitchell wasn’t listening because he was hyperventilating at this point. Will put his hand on Mitchell’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. It kind of worked. At least he stopped hyperventilating but his heart was still racing. Mitchell's hands were shaking as he took two pumps of his asthma inhaler and then he sank down on Nico’s bed with his head in his hands. Nico sat down next to him. ‘Well… this sucks,’ he said. ‘I feel fucking awful. I killed Travis.’ Mitchell nodded. ‘Not that he didn’t have it coming,’ Nico continued, ‘but still.’

‘Maybe you shouldn’t be present when Connor finds out,’ Will said.

‘A ball in the Underworld sounds great in comparison,’ Nico agreed.

‘I hardly think Connor will appreciate the words “he had it coming”,’ Mitchell said shakily.

Will shook his head. ‘Go to Connor. I’ll send Katie over and then Nico and I will disappear for a while to the Underworld.’

Mitchell nodded. He took another pump of his asthma spray mostly to try and steady himself for what was about to come, then he grabbed the withered plant and started walking on heavy legs towards the Hermes cabin. He felt like he was walking to his doom.

 

\---------------------------

 

Mitchell knocked on the Hermes cabin. Cecil opened and looked at the withered flower in Mitchell’s hands. His face fell. Mitchell could barely speak through the hiccups and tears. ‘Is… Is Connor back?’

‘Yeah,’ Cecil said. ‘He… he just got in.’ He turned around and called into the cabin. ‘Connor! Mitchell’s here to see you.’

Mitchell was feeling nauseous when he stepped inside the cabin. Connor came out from the back room and smiled towards him, a smile that quickly paled when he saw the dead plant in Mitchell’s hands. ‘I… I’m so so sorry, my darling, I really am. Nico… Nico accidentally touched it and it… it just died, like that. Instantly.’

Connor looked up at him. At that moment Katie burst into the cabin. ‘Will said I needed to…’ she became silent when she saw the dead plant Mitchell was cradling in his arms. ‘No… NO! Is that…?’

Mitchell nodded, tears streaming down his face. Katie walked up to them on shaking legs and reached out to touch one of the withered leaves. It fell off and landed on the floor. Katie broke out in a sob. ‘What… happened?’

‘I had taken him to hang out with Nico and Will… they… I had promised Nico because, because they’re going down to Hades this evening and they needed some suit advice, he’s having some big ball and… and… of course I brought plant-Travis with me, I didn’t want to leave him and…’ Mitchell looked at Connor who was hiding his face in his hands, crying. He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder and could feel his boyfriend shaking with the sobs. At least he didn’t shrug me off, Mitchell thought. He continued: ‘When they were done Will grabbed Nico by the hand and twirled him around, like, like they were dancing and… and Nico bumped into the table and the flower pot fell over and he caught it, only… his skin accidentally touched one of the leaves.’

Connor was shaking even more now. Mitchell put the flower pot on the nightstand next to Connor’s bed and put his arms around his boyfriend. ‘I’m so sorry, love, I really am. I…’ Mitchell became quiet because there were no tears in Connor’s eyes. That was one of the advantages of having a taller boyfriend, Connor could never really hide his face from Mitchell. Now, even though his hands were covering his face Mitchell could see the sparkle in his eyes. ‘You bastard!’ Mitchell screamed and pushed himself off Connor. ‘You fricking bastard! That’s not Travis, is it!?’

Connor started laughing for real now. Loud and rowdy, he couldn’t contain himself. ‘I can’t believe you fell for that! Oh my Gods, Mitch! April fool’s! You’re so easy to trick! And you, too,’ he said to Katie who had stopped crying now and was looking at him with murder in her eyes. ‘Trav, you can come out now, bro!’

An invisible hatch in the floor opened and Travis climbed out of their secret basement. Mitchell knew that was where they kept all their contraband. He and Connor had used that room for privacy more than once. Honestly, there probably wasn’t a place down there where Mitchell’s naked butt hadn’t been.

Connor reached out for Mitchell who took two steps back so Connor couldn’t reach him. Then he grabbed the flower pot containing the now ex-Travis-plant and threw it at Connor’s head. Connor went down, unconscious, and landed on his face on the floor. Without sparing his boyfriend so much as a glance Mitchell turned to Travis, his voice like ice: ‘Was Nico in on this?’

‘No…’ Travis actually had the decency to look guilty.

‘Then you IM him and tell him you’re alive. He’s feeling really guilty about killing you.’

‘I will. Mitch… I’m really sorry.’

‘This was too far,’ was all Mitchell said before he left. When he slammed the door behind him he heard Katie starting to scream obscenities at her boyfriend and Mitchell barely had time to get away before the Hermes cabin was engulfed in thorny bushes.

He stormed into his own cabin and Piper didn’t even have to ask. She felt all the conflicting emotions rolling off of him in waves. When he finally settled down enough to talk he told her everything. She held him in her arms and said: ‘Do you want to stay somewhere where you can be alone for a little while?’

When Mitchell thought about it he realized that yes, that was exactly what he wanted. He needed to be able to hide from his boyfriend for a few days. Right now he realized he wouldn’t be able to even look Connor in the eyes with any sort of composure.

‘I know just the place,’ Piper said and kissed him on the top of the head. ‘We don’t even have to go very far.’

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Not very far turned out to be the Zeus cabin. Mitchell had packed an overnight bag to last him a few days. Now he dropped it on one of the empty bunks and looked around. He had never been in there. It was kind of intimidating. ‘Are we even allowed to be in here?’ he asked Piper nervously.

‘Jason gave me his permission. Connor will have to work hard to find you in here, sweetie. It’s hiding in plain sight.’

‘Yeah, I get that, I just… It’s the _Zeus_ cabin, Pipes.’

‘And he doesn’t mind as long as Jason doesn’t. I IM’d him earlier and asked if we could crash here for a few days until things quiet down and he said it was fine. Just don’t use the bunk closest to the window, that’s Jason’s and it’s holy to him for some reason.’

Mitchell nodded and was content to sleep in the bunk he had first chosen, the one that was furthest from the window. Piper picked Jason’s bunk anyway but Mitchell figured that the rules didn’t apply to her.

When he sat down on the bunk he had picked for himself he deflated and started crying again. Piper sat down beside him so he could curl up in her lap. She stroked his hair and talked about nonsensical stuff, before something hit her. ‘Mitch, sweetie, I just realized something.’

‘Huh?’

‘Today is April 1st. April fools… Why didn’t you get that? You’re dating a Stoll, you should’ve known.’

‘I didn’t know… Wait… I didn’t remember that was today.’

‘Neither did I.’

‘Neither did anyone else involved in this. Nico and Will were right there, they should have reacted to it. Now… now that I think about it, the ball in the Underworld was an April 1st, welcome the spring for Persephone, kinda thing. I know Nico told me that before, when he asked for my help styling the two of them.’

‘So how come no one knew?’

‘Knowing my boyfriend, he probably had something to do with that.’

‘So he’s still your boyfriend?’ Piper smirked.

Mitchell huffed. He was feeling slightly better now. At least the first shock of killing Travis had calmed itself a little.

‘He’ll always be my boyfriend.’

‘Gods you’re a sap.’

‘It’s my birthright.’

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Mitchell didn’t visit Connor in the infirmary. He was there for days with a concussion, courtesy of his boyfriend’s perfect aim and strong archer’s arms. Normally Connor was so fucking weak for those arms but when he woke up in the infirmary bed, nauseous and dizzy, he found himself wishing that Mitchell had been a little weaker. Travis had kept the broken pot as a trophy in their bookshelf, it had a blood splatter on it and everything. Also Kayla had been fairly certain he had a broken nose, since that was what he landed on. Will had healed the brake when he came back from the ball in the Underworld but he couldn’t really do anything about the concussion.

While lying in the infirmary bed Connor texted his boyfriend at least ten times a day apologizing and even though Connor could see that Mitchell had read his texts he never once got an answer. It was starting to get disheartening.

Travis hadn’t visited him either, but according to Kayla that was mainly due to the fact that the entire Hermes cabin was still covered in thorny bushes and no one could get in or out. They had to feed the Hermes kids through a tiny hole in the hedge, close to one of the windows. The Hephaestus kids had tried getting through the thorns with chainsaws but every time they managed to get close to the cabin they had to retreat because the thorns grew back stronger. At this point they were scared of trying in case they never got through. The only one who could stop the thorns growing was Katie and she had retreated to her own cabin and hadn’t been out for days.

Neither had Mitchell. In fact, no one had seen the Aphrodite boy since the day Connor had his concussion. He hadn’t even been out for meals, which was starting to worry his friends. His siblings refused to answer any questions as to his whereabouts and he didn’t answer his phone. Connor was honestly worried about Mitchell at this point. What had started out as a harmless prank had seriously backfired because of Nico’s inability to handle living things.

Once he got out of the infirmary the first thing Connor did was to go see his boyfriend. He looked so guilty when Lacey opened the door that she almost took pity on him. Almost. ‘Is… is he here?’ Connor mumbled.

Lacey crossed her arms. ‘Why would I tell you?’ she asked.

‘I want to apologize to him.’

‘I’m honestly not sure he wants to hear it, Con,’ Castor said when he popped up behind his sister. Lacey gave Connor one last look that somehow managed to be both evil and sad before she disappeared into the cabin. ‘Anyway, he isn’t here. Hasn’t been for days,’ Castor continued.

Connor looked at him, puzzled. ‘Then… where is he?’

‘I can’t tell you because I honestly don’t know. He and Piper left the same day you…’ Castor gestured to Connor’s still black and blue face. He nodded.

‘You really don’t have any clue?’

‘No… The only reason I’m not worried is because Piper texts me daily to let me know they’re okay.’

‘So maybe I’ll try calling her…’

‘You do that, but don’t be surprised if she doesn’t answer. You’re not her favorite person in the world right now.’

‘I get that. It wasn’t supposed to end like this, you know?’

‘I figured,’ Castor said. ‘Not even you’re _that_ stupid. But that doesn’t mean it hurts Mitchell any less. You know just as well as I do that my brother is… delicate. He feels too much, and that makes him vulnerable. It’s during times like these that his abilities are his worst enemy.’ Connor nodded. ‘If you ever do get ahold of him, bring out your A-game. You’re going to have to work hard to get him to forgive you. And for the love of all the gods, don’t bring him flowers. What are you, an idiot?’

Connor looked down at the red roses in his hand and just wanted to cry. He _was_ an idiot and he sure as hell didn’t deserve Mitchell. He left the cabin and dumped the flowers in the closest garbage bin.

Since he couldn’t sleep in his own cabin Clovis had been nice enough to lend him a bed in the Hypnos cabin. Now he was lying on his back in it and dialed Piper. She didn’t answer. He tried the old fashioned way and sent her an Iris Message but it didn’t go through. He figured she had probably had Butch tell his mom not to let any calls through so he couldn’t find them. Connor typed up one last text message to let Mitchell know where he was staying on the odd chance he wanted to see him before he went to sleep. He could see the little notification that meant Mitchell had read it but still no answer. Fuck.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Mitchell didn’t get any sleep that night. He had been sitting in the window sill, watching the Hypnos cabin and the soft glow of their night lights. They shone throughout the night to guide anyone who got lost in their dreamscapes. That had never happened to Mitchell, but Nico had told him it was creepy. The Hypnos cabin was usually his beacon of light in the darkness and Clovis was always happy to help.

‘You should probably get out of the window if you don’t want to be spotted. I know for a fact that he will be awake pretty soon.’

Mitchell turned around, startled. A middle aged man was sitting in one of the arm chairs looking at him. He looked like… well, he looked like Connor. Sort of. He had the same curly hair but his was dark, and the same tall skinny build. He was wearing sweat pants and a tank top along with running shoes.

‘Yeah, he’s an early riser,’ Mitchell mumbled. ‘I take it he gets that from you.’

‘God of travelers,’ Hermes said and gestured to himself. ‘It’s in the DNA. Or… you know…’

Mitchell nodded. He slid down from the window sill and pulled the hood on his sweater west up so his fiery red and orange hair wouldn’t be seen through the window. ‘Why are you here, Lord Hermes?’

‘I came to show you something.’ Hermes was suddenly sitting beside Mitchell on the couch and snapped his fingers. A rainbow materialized out of thin air and he threw a drachma in. ‘Show me Connor Stoll, in stealth,’ he said and the rainbow shimmered to reveal Connor. He was sitting up in a bed in the Hypnos cabin, looking at his phone. When Mitchell looked closer he realized Connor was scrolling through all his pictures of Mitchell and crying while doing it. He was still blue in the face from where the pot had hit him.

‘He can’t see us, can he?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Nope,’ Hermes said.

‘Then why are you showing me this? I know he’s feeling bad, I’m not an idiot.’

‘No, he’s the idiot,’ Hermes said.

‘Yeah, he is,’ Mitchell agreed.

‘Just go talk to him,’ Hermes said.

‘I want to, it’s not that, I just… I don’t know. I don’t want to forgive him for this but at the same time I do. Does that make any sense?’

‘Yes, it does. More than you know, son of Aphrodite.’

‘Do you often stealth-call on demigods?’

‘Only when my son is praying to me to help him win back his boyfriend.’

‘Well he’s gonna have to work hard for that,’ Mitchell muttered. ‘I’ve taken enough of his pranks to feel that right now, enough is enough. I know he didn’t mean for it to end this way but it did and I always get caught in the crossfire. Every time. Honestly, I love him to death but it’s tiring.’

‘You should tell him that,’ Hermes said.

‘I guess.’ Mitchell stood up. ‘There, are you happy now?’

‘No,’ Hermes said and snapped his fingers. Mitchell was standing in front of Connor in the Hypnos cabin. Now, when he saw him, Mitchell knew exactly what he had to do. It wasn’t going to be pretty, but never the less... the hard part was lying to a Hermes kid. Connor had recently figured out he could more often than not hear when people were lying to him. Mitchell would have to very vague.

Connor looked up, surprised. He hastily wiped his cheeks before he said: ‘Where did you come from?’

‘Your dad teleported me or something.’

‘So he does listen,’ Connor mumbled.

‘Yeah, he does,’ Mitchell agreed. He sat down on the bed. When Connor reached for his hand he pulled it away. Connor looked like his heart broke into a tiny million pieces that he would never be able to put back together. However, Mitchell was a son of Aphrodite. If it was something he knew how to do, it was how to mend broken hearts.

‘Listen…’ Connor said quietly but Mitchell shook his head.

‘No, you listen. I’m sick of this. Every time you do something stupid I somehow have to pay for it. Being our boyfriend is exhausting, Connor. I love you, I truly honestly do, but I can’t do this anymore.’

‘What are you saying… Are you breaking…’ Connor started but his voice broke into a sob. Mitchell looked down on his hands which were resting in his lap and felt the surge of emotions from Connor. Anger, guilt, sadness, love and fear all hitting him at once like a thunderstorm. Mitchell almost lost his breath but he fought to regain his strength and looked up to meet Connor’s eyes. Then he grinned. Connor narrowed his eyes before he lunged at his boyfriend and threw his arms around him. Mitchell lost his balance at the sudden impact and they both fell off the bed. Mitchell landed on his back in a heap of pillows with Connor on top of him. He was kissing every inch of Mitchell’s face to the point where Mitchell had to gently push him off so he could breathe. Connor settled next to him on the pillows, lying on his side so he could watch Mitchell. Mitchell cleared his throat and looked at Connor pointedly.

‘I… I kinda thought you were breaking up with me,’ Connor said quietly.

‘Yeah, well… I couldn’t do _that_ ,’ Mitchell said.

‘You scared me,’ Connor whispered.

‘Only because you thought you deserved it.’

‘Yeah. I do deserve it. Mitch, I know I was an idiot and even though I didn’t actually mean for the plant to die on you, I… I thought it was kind of funny. I didn’t realize you would take it that hard.’

‘It was supposed to be your brother you asshole. How could I not? What I don’t get is how you could make the entire camp somehow forget that it was April 1st.’

‘We… hexed the water in the showers. Lou had a pretty handy thing that you put in the water and when it gasified… Anyway… Look, I’m really sorry Mitch, I truly am. This thing backfired on me.’

Mitchell gestured to Connor’s face. ‘Literally speaking.’

‘You really are stronger than people give you credit for.’

‘You know I am.’

‘ _I_ know that. Hell, Mitch, I can feel it.’

‘Does it still hurt?’

‘Only when I touch it or like move and stuff.’

‘So for now you’re stuck in resting bitch face,’ Mitchell giggled. ‘You kind of deserved it.’

‘I know,’ Connor said. He reached out and took Mitchell’s hand. ‘I love you.’

Mitchell sighed and climbed onto Connor’s lap. ‘I love you. You know I always forgive you eventually.’

‘I know.’ Connor stroke his hair. ‘Can I kiss you?’

Mitchell pretended to think about it for a few seconds, only long enough to make Connor nervous, before he nodded and smiled.


End file.
